Forbidden Fruit
by Manic-Mamma
Summary: Cherie had been attracted to Rick since she first laid eyes on him. With his lean and muscular body, deep southern drawl, and icy blue eyes that Cherie could lose herself in… But there's a problem. Rick is married. And even though Lori treats him like dirt… Cherie knows it's wrong to desire a married man….or is it?
1. Chapter 1- The Fight

Forbidden Fruit Part 1- The Fight

 **Summary** _: Cherie had been attracted to Rick since she first laid eyes on him. With his lean and muscular body, deep southern drawl, and icy blue eyes that Cherie could lose herself in… But there's a problem. Rick is married. And even though Lori treats him like dirt… Cherie knows it's wrong to desire a married man….or is it?_

 **Setting** : This story is set during the time on the Greene's farm.

 **Warnings** : Some language, but no smut in the first chapter.

" _You know what Rick; at least Shane doesn't run off every other week, leaving me and Carl to fend for ourselves!"_ Lori was practically spitting the words at Rick, knowing that it would hurt him.

Rick and Lori had been going round for round for over an hour. They weren't even trying to pretend anymore. Their strained voices carrying in the cool October wind. It seemed as though anything would send Lori into a tailspin these days. She was always ready to blame anything that went wrong on her husband. Tonight's fiasco began before supper, pausing long enough for Hershel to say grace. Then it continued through dessert, while Maggie, Beth and Carol cleaned in the kitchen. And unfortunately, it didn't sound like they would be concluding today's battle any time soon.

Cherie shifted on her feet, as she leaned against the side of the barn turned makeshift cabin, which the remaining members of her "group" currently called home. Yesterday, she overheard Shane and Rick arguing about possibly heading east. She couldn't hear everything, but Cherie thought she heard something about a Fort. Honestly though, Cherie didn't care where the group ended up... just as long as she gets to spend time with Rick.

A smile found its way onto her face as Cherie thought about their most recent excursion into a neighboring town. That night, She and Rick had to sleep in the trunk of a car. It was after all, the only logical solution as to where to sleep for the night. They were both way too exhausted to even try to move the lifeless bodies that occupied the interior of the car. Rick didn't know it, but Cherie would not have traded that trunk, for a suite at the Hilton.

Cherie had been with Rick and his group for almost three months. Daryl and Andrea found her alone, sleeping in a pharmacy closet. She'd been separated from her previous group for almost two weeks. Finding food and shelter as she wandered aimlessly from town to town. Andrea was kind enough to offer Cherie to come back to the farm with them. Since then, Cherie had done her best to contribute, by volunteering to go with Rick on supply runs.

" _It's not fair! You get to leave on your little "supply runs" for days, sometimes weeks at a time. While I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere on Old McDonald's fucking farm!"_

Lori's voice seems to echo off the buildings that were nestled closely together on the Greene Farm. She looked around the yard, almost nodding in the direction of where Cherie was standing in the shadows of the barn.

Hearing Lori's words, Cherie held her breath, and slinked back, pushing her body even further against the old wooden building. Then she exhaled while laughing at herself. Cherie thought how silly she was being. It's not as if Lori could hear her thoughts. Cherie then pulled one of her last cigarettes out of the crinkled up pack, and inhaled the sweet taste of her favorite brand while lighting it. She looked down at the small book of matches that she held in her hand, and let her mind wander back to that night in the car. It was the night Cherie knew with all her heart that she was in love with a married man.

Cherie had been attracted to Rick since she first laid eyes on him. With his lean and muscular body, deep southern drawl, and icy blue eyes that she could lose herself in… Cherie did her best to ignore the knots that would form in her stomach anytime that Rick was around. At first, it was easy. Cherie just tried to stay away from him as much as possible. However, Rick is such a genuinely caring person, and he was always checking on her. Asking how she was settling in. It became progressively difficult the more Cherie got to know him. She found herself watching Rick during the day, and thinking about him at the oddest times. Before long, was even dreaming about him in her sleep.

Then, two weeks ago, "the trunk" thing happened. Even now, her body began to tingle everywhere, just thinking about how the two of them were tightly crammed in the back of that car. Rick had to get in first, and then Cherie squeezed in with her back against his chest. As she did her best to relax, Cherie wiggled a little until she felt more comfortable. Then, she used her backpack as a pillow while she lay on her side. It wasn't the most comfortable place that she'd slept in, but at least it was safe.

Even though Rick and Cherie were both physically exhausted, Cherie's brain was wide-awake, not able to turn off her thoughts… her feelings. Without actually touching, Cherie subconsciously (or perhaps purposely), did her best to get her body as close to Rick's as she dared. That was the closest the two of them had ever been to each other. After what seemed like forever, she let her breathing slow and eventually, Cherie fell sleep.

When Cherie woke up the next morning, she found that Rick's arm was wrapped closely around her. Some time during the night their bodies had moved closer together. God! They were basically _spooning_! Rick was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Cherie pretended be asleep, until Rick woke up and apologized for the placement of his arm. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't move it right away. Yes, she definitely would rather be back in that crammed trunk with her body pressed against firmly against Rick Grimes. She'd rather be back there, than anywhere else in the world.

Lori's voice brought Cherie back to reality once more. "You get to have space!" she shouted, "I can't even go fucking pee without having to worry about Carl. About what he needs and what he's doing. And another thing…"

" _Damn it Lori…"_ Rick replied while shaking his head. His voice was low, and he sounded tired. _"That."_ Rick spoke slowly, _"Is. Just. What. Parents. Do."_

Cherie finished her cigarette and desperately wanted to go to bed. But she didn't want Rick and Lori to know that she'd been listening to them. Speaking of going to bed, Cherie thought about how quiet it had been in the barn the last few nights. No one actually had his or her own room, just sheets hanging from some old ropes for dividers. Daryl snores, which usually kept Cherie up. However, since he and Andrea hadn't come back from their supply run, she'd been able to fall asleep rather fast. On top of that, Carl had been sleeping in the camper with Carol and Dale for the last two nights. Cherie thought about how ironic it would be if it ended up being just Cherie, Lori, and Rick in the barn tonight. Shaking her head, Cherie laughed at herself. This is the damn apocalypse, and she's living in her own real life soap opera.

Suddenly, she heard the screen door of the farmhouse slam shut, and saw Rick walking heatedly across the yard, headed for the entrance of the barn. Cherie looked towards the farmhouse, waiting to see if Lori was coming. But when Cherie saw the porch light turn off, she figured that Lori would probably be sleeping on the couch in the living room tonight. It wouldn't be the first time one of the Grimes' slept on that couch and it most likely, wouldn't be the last.

Since it was apparent that tonight's argument was over, Cherie started her own walk to the barn entrance. A sheepish grin began to form on Cheri's face, at the realization that she and Rick would be the sole occupants in said barn tonight.


	2. Chapter 2- The Kiss

Forbidden Fruit Part 2 – The Kiss

Rick had only been in the barn for maybe ten minutes. However, Cherie didn't see him when she walked into the common area. She looked around and saw that his gun and belt were lying on a nearby table. Cherie slowly traced her fingers longingly over the leather, as if she was touching Rick. She lingered for just a few more minutes, before deciding that Rick must have gone straight to bed. _"Oh well"_ Cherie thought to herself, _"I guess I'll just have to talk to him in the morning."_ She was disappointed that she didn't get the chance to at least say goodnight. Somewhat sulking to herself, Cherie slowly began walking to the back of the barn, where her "room" was situated. As she walked by Rick and Lori's room, Cherie pictured him in his cot, most likely in just his jeans or… maybe, his boxers. She smiled again and she felt warmth spread across her cheeks.

She pulled back the curtain, and entered the space that was designated as "hers." It wasn't much, but it was warm… and most importantly, it was safe. The barn was particularly quiet this evening since it was virtually empty. Cherie proceeded to take off her own weapons, which included a small handgun and two hunting knives. Once she removed her boots, she placed them neatly under her small side table. Cherie then bent down and pulled out a change of nightclothes from the trunk that held all of her belongings. Her sleepwear consisted of a simple pair of pajama shorts that had definitely seen better days. And an oversized sweatshirt that was cut along the neckline. Cherie knew it was a man's shirt, but she didn't care because it was the perfect size to sleep in. It didn't take her long to finish changing, as she slipped her bra off, while still wearing her shirt. This particular skill had come in handy many times in Cherie's twenty-six years of life.

Once she was satisfied that she could turn in for the night, Cherie pulled the covers back on her cot. She was just about to climb into the warm inviting sheets when, unexpectedly, she heard a loud thump come from the front of the barn. Cherie grabbed her knife just in case she'd need it, and proceeded to find out what was the source of the commotion. She half expected to see Lori or Carl, but it was neither.

Instead, standing near the table where his belt and gun lay, was Rick. His only clothing was a pair of loose fitting jeans. Which, by the way Cherie noticed, were not even buckled. She allowed her eyes to wander over his chest and then roam to his navel, stopping just above the waist of his jeans. As Rick turned to face Cherie, she saw that he was holding a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels. And by the look in his eyes, he had just taken a drink. His striking ice blue eyes were now watery and red. Cherie was about to say something, but Rick cut her off.

" _Hey Cherie, I hope I didn't wake you when I dropped the lantern."_ It was only then that Cherie noticed the lantern on the ground next to him. Rick bent over to pick it up, and set it on the table. He turned to look at Cherie, and their eyes met. They just stood there, staring at each other for a moment or two, before Cherie walked over to make sure he was okay.

" _Rick"_ , Cherie began, _"I know it's been a long day, but do you really think that getting drunk is going to make anything better?"_

" _Probably not"_ , Rick Replied, " _But at least I'll enjoy the night."_

Rick looked at Cherie again, and she realized that his breathing had slowed down and sounded shallow. Looking away, Rick let out a deep sigh and said, _"I just don't know how much longer I can do this."_

" _I know that it's been hard Rick,"_ Cherie said, as she tried her best to encourage him. _"But I'm sure Lori will be easier to talk to in the morning."_

Rick then leaned on the edge of the table, and looked directly in Cherie's eyes. _"That's not what I'm talking about"_ he replied.

Confused, Cherie asked him what he meant. To say that she was ill prepared for his response… would be a major understatement.

Rick took the few extra steps towards her, and stopped only inches from Cherie's face. He looked directly into her eyes and said, _"What I mean is… that I don't know how much longer I can be around you every single day, and be able to control myself. Cherie, I've wanted you from almost the first time we met. And that night we spent in the trunk of that car was pure torture! Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me… to be so close to you, and not be able to touch you? Do you know how much I wanted to pull your body against mine, and feel you pressed against me? My God Cherie! I've never had feelings like this before. Not even with Lori."_

At that point, Cherie must have gone into shock, because all she could manage to do was stand there and stare at him. Then without warning, Rick pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly at first, but then with an insatiablehunger that caused Cherie to let out a soft whimper. Rick took that as a sign to continue, and pulled Cherie closer, until their bodies were touching. His lips were full of desire and want, and he bit her bottom lip playfully. Rick's tongue wanted to explore her mouth, and when Cherie gasped for a breath, he used that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

His kiss was mesmerizing, and Cherie let herself give in to the months of desire and longing. She reached her hands up and into his hair, and held on for dear life. She wasn't sure how long they stood there in the barn, locked in the most passionate kiss of her life. Rick held her body tight, as his hands moved along her back and searched to touch more of her. Cherie could feel her panties growing wetter and wetter by the second. She felt a fire course through her body like nothing she'd felt before. And then, just as abruptly as the kiss began, it ended when Rick let go of her and pulled away.

" _Shit!"_ Rick cursed, and backed up as he ran a hand through his hair. " _Listen_. _Cherie,_ _I'm so sorry!"_ Rick said breathlessly, _"I can't believe I just did that! I know I crossed a line, and I know it was wrong. I've just wanted to do that for so long, and I guess… I just lost it for a moment."_

Cherie was about to respond. She wanted to tell him that she wanted that kiss just as badly, if not more. But Rick took off, walking back to his room, while mumbling something about how stupid he was. All Cherie could do was stand there, staring after him. It took a few minutes for her to process what had just happened. Then, Cherie made an important decision. She walking over to the whiskey that Rick forgot on the table, and took a drink straight from the bottle. _"A little liquid courage couldn't hurt either,"_ she thought.

Cherie stopped right outside the curtain of where she knew Rick was, and spoke softly into it. She knew Rick was right there, and that he would hear everything she was about to say. _"Rick"_ Cherie said, _"I'm not sorry that you kissed me. In fact, I'm glad you did. I've wanted you for a long time too. In fact… I still want you. And if you still want to… well, we are all alone in here tonight."_ Cheri continued, suddenly feeling sassy and bold. Rick's kiss had been the fuel to her growing desire. _"So…" she continued, "You could lock the barn door. We could say it was for security… And… if you want to you could come meet me in my room. And… we can finish what you started."_

Cherie didn't wait for a response, but instead walked back to her room and climbed into the cot pulling the blanket close. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought that she might actually pass out. However, Cherie's desire was stronger than her nerves.


	3. Chapter 3- The Barn

Forbidden Fruit Part 3 – The Fun

Twenty minutes had passed since Cherie whispered her offer into the curtain of Rick's room. She was beginning to curse herself for being so bold and so stupid. _"Now how am I supposed to face him tomorrow?"_ she asked herself, and she turned on her side to face the wall. It was then that Cherie felt the weight of someone climbing into the cot with her. She smiled and said, _"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming"._ Cherie could feel Rick's warm breath on her neck, and then he answered, _"How could I not?"_

Cherie felt Rick slip his arm around her waist, and he pulled her close to his body, until Cherie could feel his already hard erection pressed against her lower back. She put her hand on his, and held him close. She giggled and said, " _You know, you really should have done this when we were in that trunk._ " Then she wiggled her backside closer to him, causing a grumble to come from Rick's throat. Cherie then took his hand and turned so that she was lying on her back. With Rick still on his side, he looked down at her, and she could see the lust in his eyes as he scanned her body. Rick then bent his head and their lips met once again, with an almost ravenous desire.

Rick's fingers lightly grazed Cherie's stomach as he slid his hand up her sweatshirt. When he found what he was searching for, Rick lifted her shirt so that he could lean down and kiss her milky, white breasts. Firmly, Rick massaged each of Cherie's breasts, and began to kiss and lick her firm, pink nipples. Another moan escaped Cherie's throat; and Rick took her nipples in his mouth with even more intensity.

Cheri found that her hands were reaching towards Rick's jeans. Since they were already unbuttoned, it only took a second for her needy fingers to unzip them. Cherie slipped her hand into the front of Rick's jeans, and firmly grabbed his pulsing cock. Now it was Rick's turn to groan and Cherie liked it. With a passionate fervency, Cherie sat up as rick pulled her sweatshirt over her head and off her body. They grasped for each other's clothes, each helping the other undress. When Rick stepped out of his jeans, Cherie almost gasped at the size of him. For just a second, Cherie worried that he was too big. She hadn't had sex in almost two years, and even then, she'd only been with three other people.

Rick looked down at Cherie as she lay on the cot. "God, you are so perfect!" He told her, as his eyes roamed over her body. Cherie was naked except for a pair of light blue, cotton panties. Rick got on top of her, and began kissing her neck. Cherie wiggled underneath him as he slowly moved his fingers towards the sweet spot between her legs.

They were kissing again as Rick used his fingers to push the blue panties aside so that he could insert his middle finger into her already drenched sex. Cherie moved rhythmically with Rick's fingers as he inserted another digit, and then curved it inside of her as if he was summoning her to come here… She almost couldn't bear the wave of ecstasy that began to overcome her body. He knew exactly what to do to make her writhe and moan. "Oh God!" Cherie screamed, as the first wave of an orgasm washed over her. Her back arched and her toes curled as she held on to the sides of the cot and moaned.

Pleased with himself, Rick pulled his fingers out of her sopping wet sex. Then he traced them slowly up and over Cherie's stomach and chest. Rick put his index finger on her lips so that she could taste herself. And when Cherie wrapped her lips around his finger and began to suck her on her own juices, Rick thought he was going to burst! Cherie smiled and she pushed Rick back, so that they could get resituated on the cot.

Now, Rick lay on the bed as Cherie climbed on top of him. She looked at him with both love and desire. Using her hand to grip Rick's firm erection, Cherie used her tongue to lick the sides of his pulsing length. Rick moaned and let his hands grip around Cherie's hair. She didn't mind, but was instead even more aroused. Doing her best to take in as much as she could in her small mouth, Cherie began to bob her head while her saliva slipped out of her mouth and down Rick's shaft. She used one hand to help her mouth take Rick's sizable cock, and the other searched for his jewels. She felt them tighten at her tough and Rick mumbled, "Fuck me!" Cherie took it that she was doing something right, and so she began to speed up. She was moving her hand and bobbing her head faster and faster, until she could feel that Rick was about to release, and so he did. His body shook as he moaned and cursed while holding Cheri's head down on him. She tried to swallow all of it, but there was just so much. Portions of his seed spilled out of Cherie's mouth as she looked up at Rick. After swallowing what she could, she licked Rick's spent cock clean. He watched her in amazement, because Lori wouldn't even let him cum in her mouth. On the rare occasion she'd give Rick a blowjob, she always insisted that she jerk him off into a towel. However, the sight of Cherie leaning over him, and licking the seed off his cock, caused Rick to get aroused again. Cherie took notice, and she smiled as she made her way back up Rick's body to meet his mouth with her own.

They were both lost in a heavenly kiss, when they heard someone banging on the door of the barn. For a minute, they both froze. Neither of them wanted their time together to be interrupted. Then there was another bang, this one even louder than the first. Cherie moved off Rick so that he could get up and get dressed. As he pulled on his jeans and began to button them, Rick and Cherie heard the sound of a familiar redneck voice. "Open this mutha' fuckin door! I'm tired as shit and need to get some shuteye!" Cherie let out the breath that she wasn't even aware that she'd been holding. "Daryl", Cherie whispered as Rick said the same thing. He was about to push the sheet to the side and exit, when suddenly Rick stopped and turned around to face Cherie. "We may be through for the night" Rick was grinning while he spoke. "But there is a lot more fun to be had." And with that, Cheri watched the sheet fall back into place


	4. Chapter 4- The Twist

Forbidden Fruit Part 4 – The Twist

It had been a week since Rick and Cherie's encounter in the barn. A week since they were naked, tasting one another, ready to devour each other. In addition, they would have done a lot more if Daryl hadn't of interrupted. To make matters worse, they haven't had a chance to talk about what happened either. They both wanted to, but they just could never seem to get a chance alone. Someone would inevitably be around every time thought they were alone even get a second. One day it was because Hershel needed to talk to Rick, another day it was that Carol needed Cherie's help with something. It seemed as though Rick and Cherie would never get a chance to talk in private, let alone to do something more.

Finally, it seemed luck would be on their side. Daryl brought up to Rick that he and Andrea spotted a town on the way back from their last run. It was about a day and a half's journey, but Daryl said it looked relatively undisturbed. Therefore, Rick took the opportunity to plan an outing. And as usual, Cherie would be Rick's partner. No one thought anything of it, since the two of them had been going on runs together for the last few months. But boy oh boy, did Cherie think about it. In fact, that was all she could think about.

After discussing the details with Daryl and Shane, Rick informed the group that that he and Cherie would be leaving the day after tomorrow. He wanted to leave the next morning, but Lori was throwing a hissy fit about Rick leaving again. Lori had been extra bitchy lately, and not just to Rick. She had been fussing at Carl a lot more, she lost her temper with Beth over something seemingly small, and she even threw a glass bottle against the shed the night before in the middle of a fight with Rick. Whatever was going on with Lori…. It seemed to be getting worse.

After the meeting, everyone seemed to be getting ready for bed. However, Cherie was too excited at the thought of a whole week alone with rick. So she decided to go for a walk before it got too dark. Cherie bummed a cigarette from Daryl and headed off on a leisurely stroll. She was way past the house and the rest of the living quarters when she heard strange noise. Worried that is could be a walker that somehow got through the fences; Cherie grabbed her knife from its secure spot on her leg. Cherie was rounding what seemed to be an old shack of some sort when she heard a groan of some sort… or was it a moan? Well, one thing was for sure, she was not expecting to see what she did…. Cherie's eyes grew wide with disbelief, because it wasn't a walker that she stumbled across in the dark. No! That would've been easier to handle. Without meaning to, Cherie had stumbled upon Lori and Shane…. having sex! Lori was pinned against the back of the old shed by Shane's body. Her legs were wrapped around his naked waist, while his pants sat around his ankles. Lori was naked except for a sleeveless top that was completely unbuttoned to expose her breasts, in which Shane had one of them in his mouth.

Cherie stood there, stunned. She tried to back away without being noticed, but it was too late. Lori saw her and tapped Shane on his back, while nodding in Cherie's direction. Before anyone could do or say anything, Cherie took off running towards the barn. When she passed the house and entered the barn, she saw Rick talking with Carl and Carol. Rick looked at her but Cherie avoided his gaze as she ran to her makeshift room. _"What in the fuck just happened?"_ Cherie asked herself as she undressed and lay on her cot. Determined to avoid any contact with anyone, she closed her eyes and did her best to fall asleep. _"Yeah ok… good luck with that!"_

Cherie managed to avoid both Lori and Rick for most of the next day. But she knew that eventually she was going to have to talk to Rick. They were leaving tomorrow for a weeklong excursion, and now with what she'd stumbled upon the night before…. Cherie was actually unsure about what she was going to tell Rick. She went back and forth, with whether or not she should tell him about Lori and Shane, or just keep her mouth shut. Needless to say, Lori helped with Cherie make the final decision. It was just after three o'clock, (or at least that's what her wristwatch said), when Lori cornered her inside the large walk-in pantry of the farmhouse. Cherie was trying to get a few more nonperishables for the trip when Lori walked into the pantry and closed the door. Cherie wasn't stupid. She knew what Lori wanted, but instead decided to play dumb.

" _Can I help you with something Lori?"_ Cherie asked in her nicest possible voice.

" _Don't you act all innocent and stupid with me you little bitch!"_ Lori snapped, _"I know that you saw me and Shane last night and I want to know if you've told Rick yet."_

Ignoring the bitch comment, Cherie took a deep calming breath and looked at Lori right in her eyes, _"I haven't told Rick anything. And to be honest, I'm not sure yet if I will. However…"_ she continued, _"I think it's something that you and Rick should probably discuss. I mean it's not like you…"_

But before Cherie could continue, Lori cut her off. _"Just stop right there little miss twentysomething. You have no right to be telling me what Rick and I need to talk about! And don't give me that doe-eyed innocent look either! I know you would just love to get your hands on Rick. Hell, anyone with eyes can see that you've got a thing for him."_ Lori walked closer to Cherie, getting almost right in her face. _"You,"_ Lori practically spat the words, _"had better stay the fuck out of my business. You'd better not tell Rick anything or so help me…_

 _****SLAP!****_

Cherie didn't even realize what she'd done until she saw the look of shock accompanied by a red mark across Lori's face; but by then it was too late. Cherie was not about to let Lori, of all people threaten her. Oh hell no! While Lori was still taken aback by both Cherie's slap, and her boldness, she pushed Lori back against the pantry door.

" _First of all, Mrs. Grimes…"_ Cherie put an emphasis on the Mrs. part, _"Don't You Ever threaten me again. Don't you think for one second that just because I'm "twenty-something" as you put it, that I won't knock your skinny Olive-Oil ass out! Second, I did not want to see what I did last night. Do you think it was easy for me to get the image of Shane fucking you against the damn woodshed out of my mind? Huh?! No. Christ, I'll probably have that image burned into my brain for months! And another thing, Yeah sure, I've had a crush on Rick. I mean he's fucking gorgeous! And you take him for granted. Hell, your fucking his best friend for God's sake! So I tell you what, you need to have a one on one conversation with your husband before we leave tomorrow. Because if you don't tell him about you and Shane…. I will."_

And with that, Cherie pulled the pantry door open, forcing Lori aside. God it felt good to put her in her place. But as Cherie walked back into the kitchen, she was stopped by a familiar pair of icy-blue eyes. Now, instead of being face to face with Lori, Cherie was face to face with none other than Officer Friendly himself… _"Uhh. Hi, Rick. Umm… How much of that little cat fight did you hear?"_

Well, it was pretty obvious that Rick heard it all… or at least enough. And when Lori emerged from the pantry, all the air in the room seemed to have left. There you stood in the old farmhouse kitchen… You, Rick, and Lori. This really was your very own zombie apocalypse soap opera!


End file.
